What if?
by ncisTateForever
Summary: So it is sort of based around season 9 episode 14 life before his eyes about all of the team but mainly Gibbs and how he reacts to seeing Mike, Jenny, Shannon, Kelly and Kate after they are supposed to be dead and he sees how the team would be and how Ziva would of turned out when she did not join NCIS. Tate. All of the team included.


What if?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction I have wrote and I know that I will make lost of mistakes and things will not all be correct so if you notice that I have made a mistake then feel free to correct me. I may not post very often as I have lots of school work to do and even though I am enjoying writing I will focus on school so I am not failing with my school work. I am not going to say that all of my writing is perfect because it is not so there will be many things that will not be correct so sorry in advance. So this is sort of based around the episode 'life before his eyes' (Season 9 Episode 14) it will not be the same as the episode, if you have not seen the episode you may get a bit confused by this. So this is mostly about Gibbs and Mike and Gibbs trying to realise that nothing every happened to Mike, Kate, Jenny and many other agents that have died in the show but are there in life before his eyes.

Disclaimer I do not own NCIS it belongs to Bellisario and all of the writers of NCIS.

Chapter 1

Gibbs approached the Diner he goes to when he was not at work, he grabbed hold of the cold metal handle and began to open the door wanting to get in and out of the cold, fall weather. He walked in to the diner that had normally only had fourteen people at the most meeting up with their families and friends to have a meal, was now filled with families laughing and talking. He made his way over to the counter to go and order his food and one of his many morning coffees. "Good morning, Elaine how are you doing today?" He wanted to start a conversation and be polite, She turned around and smiled to him before even acknowledging who it was.

"Jethro, I am doing good how are you and what can I get you?" Knowing that he would probably want a coffee like he normally does.

"I am good, can I have my usual please?" He asked then went to go and take a seat at one of the only available tables, as he sat down a girl around the age of 8 walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist. She led him over to where her mother was sat Gibbs sat down next to the little girl and started to speak to her mother. He only just realised who it was he was speaking to.

"Hi, Gibbs" she smiled to him it was Shannon and his daughter Kelly, he was starting to get extremely confused by what was happening as they was supposed to be dead. He was looking around the diner to see if he could see anyone else that was supposed to be dead .

"Hi, it is so good to see you again. I have really missed you." He knew that sounded kinda weird to say when you see someone that he had not seen in years he was so glad that he gets to see his first wife and daughter again.

"Daddy look it's you, me and mummy." Kelly was so happy with what she had drawn of her family. She placed her drawing in front of her dad and smiled to him she was so happy that she got to see her dad once again. Gibbs' food had finally arrived with his coffee they was placed in front of him. He began to eat his food when started to think that he was just hallucinating and that he was just going crazy and that they was not actually there.

"That is amazing sweety" Gibbs finally answered his daughter and told her that her drawing was amazing. He just hoped that he was not hallucinating and that they was there in real life. He was noticing just how much he had missed spending time with his wife and daughter he wished that this world would never end and that he could be with Shannon and Kelly all the time.

He took another look around the diner and noticed his old boss Mike Franks, who was also supposed to be dead, walk over to him. "Probie!" his voice could quite easily be heard for miles away, as he called his agent well old agent. "Probie are you not interested as to how all of these people are here when they are supposed to be dead." Franks gestured for Gibbs to stand and to follow him, before they left Gibbs said bye to Shannon and Kelly.

Gibbs and Mike walked over to Mike's car and got in Gibbs was thinking of how he was going to get home because he went to the diner in his car and left in Mike's car. The car ride was almost completely silent apart from all of the times that Mike would yell at someone for driving too slow or for pulling out in front of him. Gibbs was thinking about how Mike, Shannon, Kelly and other agents that have unfortunately died. 'Will Kate be alive or not' Gibbs was thinking about whether or not one of his best agents would be back like lots of other agents and his family had.

The ride from the diner was silent and felt like it had been going on for hours, all Gibbs wanted to do was go back to NCIS and see if Kate as alive and if Ziva was still there even if Kate was there. They was still about 10 minutes away from NCIS and Gibbs was beginning to get extremely impatient and was really wanting to get out of the car that he had been sat in for 30 minutes already. There where so many questions that Gibbs wanted to ask but he knew that if he kept asking then Mike would not tell him, he felt as if he was a child at christmas not being allowed to open their presents before to find out what they was.

"Mike is Kate alive or was she one of the only ones that did not come back to life?" Gibbs was glad that he asked but was hoping that he did not get told that he would have to wait and see for himself. Mike knew the answer but really wanted for Gibbs to have to wait and find out that way.

"Kate? Who's Kate?" Mike thought that it would be fun to make out that he did not know who Kate was.

"Caitlin," Mike just shrugged his shoulders as a sign of not know what GIbbs was talking about "Agent Todd, you know the one that got shot by a bullet to the head is she alive or not?" Gibbs was getting really pissed now 'Why can he not just answer my damn question?'

"Oh, was she the one that was a trained assassin?" Mike was trying to hide the fact that he knew exactly what Gibbs was talking about but just wanted to annoy him.

"NO! She was secret service, she protected the president. Ziva, she is the trained assassin, not Kate." Gibbs as beyond pissed now now that they was talking and not sitting in silence the car ride seemed to be going even slower than before. Gibbs began to tape his fingers in hope of making time go faster so he could get back to NCIS and see what was going on.

"Oh, yeah, I remember her nice young lady" Gibbs just stared at him as if he was crazy. "I do not know if she is alive or not I got a call off of one of your agents telling me to find you."

"What was the name of the agent? Mike." finally he was getting something out of him and it was not something about Mexico or something, it was something that was actually useful.

"His name was Anthony DiNoseo, well something like that" Mike had no idea of how to say his last name all he knew was that he had met the agent before.

"DiNozzo," Mike just gave Gibbs a strange look not understanding what Gibbs had just said. "The agents name is Anthony DiNozzo and not DiNoseo." Just as Gibbs said that they pulled into the navy yard's parking lot and Gibbs jumped out when the car had only just been parked and headed straight for the entrance of the NCIS building, Franks was barely able to catch up with Gibbs and when he did he still got left behind.

"What is the rush probie?" Mike was confused by why Gibbs was rushing in all of the years he had worked there he had never been in such a rush to enter the building, "You work here every day so why is it so important to rush now?" Gibbs looked back to his old boss and continued to walk through security. The security guy stood at the desk and got everyone who walked past to show their ID meaning Mike had to get a visitor pass. They stepped into the elevator and went up to the squad room.

Bing

The elevator doors opened and an annoyed Gibbs walked out followed by a slightly confused Mike. Gibbs was the last one out of all of his team to arrive which was unusual seems as he pretty much never let unless the did not have an open case to be working. His team all sat in the centre of the bullpen talking to an extremely excited looking Abby. Tony was the first to notice Gibbs but never moved as he was enjoying talking to his friends. All Tony had to say was "morning boss, Morning Franks," before the others noticed and moved back to their desks in hope of not getting yelled at for not working.

"Morning DINozzo." was all Gibbs said before Mike cut him off.

"Ah, so you are the agent that I spoke to over the phone?" the old team leader pointed towards Tony not wanting to sound rude and oblivious to who all of the agents that worked for Gibbs were. Tony held out his hand for Mike to shake but he just walked past to McGee "hello agent McGee nice to see you again, and you to miss Sciuto. You must be special agent Caitlin Todd."

"Yep, it is a pleasure to meet you Franks" Kate said smiling "please call me Kate." It was out of habit that she would tell people to call her Kate and not Caitlin, as it reminder of the bastard Ari the only other people who would call her Caitlin were Ducky and her family other then that everyone called her Kate

"Kate what's the date today?" Gibbs wanted to see if it was before May 24th 2005 or if he was in a different world where Kate never died. Kate turned her phone on and looked at the date to answer Gibbs' question.

"It is the 7th february 2012 why boss?" Kate was slightly confused as to why her boss asked what the date was. 'Am I supposed to remember something is it a special day or something.' The only time Gibbs ever asked one of them what the date was, was if it was an important day. Gibbs looked really confused when Kate told him the date, it was as if he was thinking about how something could have happened.

"Oh, ok thanks Kate," Gibbs was thinking about how it could be possible it had been 7 years since Kate was supposed to of been killed but here she was stood in front of him smiling and laughing and joking with the rest of the team. "Kate do you remember what happened to Ari?" He was starting to realise that she was there to stay and that she was not going anywhere he had his daughter back and he was not going to let her go.

"Yeah, he got shot in the head his half sister shot him in your basement when he went to kill him. Why?" Tony, McGee, Abby and Kate were all intrigued by what Gibbs was saying he sounded as though he had no idea what had happened. "Gibbs he tried to kill me,I was taken hostage by him do you remember." 'Of Course he had to remember he was there when I was almost killed if it was not for him I would be dead.'

"Yes, Kate I remember of Course I remember you are my best agent how could I not remember that." He grabbed hold of her not trying to hurt her and gave her a hug and told her that he was not going to let anything bad happen to her. He could tell that she was scared even though she knew that he could not hurt her but she was still really worried about it. "Kate nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise I will not let anyone hurt you ok." Gibbs reassured her that he was not going to let anything bad happen.

"Jethro," Director Shepard called from the top of the stairs "I need to talk to you now in my office." He let go of Kate and went to the Director's office, the rest of the team moved their chairs to the centre of the bull pen and continued their conversation. Gibbs entered to room where cynthia does her work and walked straight past her ad into the Director's office to talk.

"Jethro, as you can probably tell agent Todd does not like to talk about what happened to Ari or what he did to her she not been herself since what happened on the roof almost 7 years ago and she has not spoken about that day at all." Director Shepard was not working there when it happened but she knew all that the bastard had done to Gibbs' agent, she knew how protective they was when Kate was undercover or even just out in the field doing her job.

Even though She had been the director of NCIS for 7 years she had discovered how close Gibbs' team had become over the years. She found it incredible how no matter what they have eachothers backs and would not let anything bad happen to each other. They are truly the best team at NCIS, her and Gibbs both walked out of her office and over to where Jenny had been observing the team earlier.

"McGeek, what do you think the Director and Gibbs are talking about up there?" Tony was curious but instead of finding out himself he asked McGee in hope that he would do it and get all of the blame for being noisy. He was the only one that had not seen the Director and their boss watching them.

"Well, Tony if you really wanna find out what they was talking about why don't you ask one of them yourself." McGee was smiling to himself hoping that Gibbs would come down and slap Tony round the back of the head.


End file.
